No fue suficiente
by AnneNox
Summary: Todo tiene su principio y su fin, pero seguir sufriendo por algo que no nunca sera, no vale la pena y hay que comenzar de nuevo...aun que ese comienzo no sea algo que hayas creido capas de pasar... Up Cap 3 al fin volvi 3
1. Chapter 1

**!!!Holaaa¡¡¡ Estoy de vuelta!! Jeje bueno luego de 3 meses de desaparición aaaaah de verdad lo siento pero asuntos de salud bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, que se me ocurrió hace unas horas escuchando una canción y no podía dejar la idea andando por ahí así luego se me perdía y no era lindo créanme puf, bueno para lo que ya me conocen y han leído mi otro fanfic "Dark Secret" ,les pido mil perdones pero eh quedado trabada con varias ideas pero les prometo que eso pronto lo arreglare y le traeré los siguientes capis q son los últimos jeje bueno ya no les aburro más disfruten del fic espero sus review si quieren que continúe o la deje ahí ustedes deciden xD**

**Los personajes de final fantasy VII no me pertenecen léase Square-enix**

**Aclaraciones**

-……………..- Diálogos

"…………**." Pensamientos **

"…_No estoy segura….." _**Lecturas**

"**- ………-" Recuerdos**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**No fue Suficiente**

**---Dolorosa Comprensión----**

Era una noche fría bastante lluviosa una hermosa chica de cabellos azabaches terminaba de limpiar su pequeño bar había sido un día muy agitado para ella muchos clientes poca ayuda recibida y solo un pensamiento en la cabeza un rubio ojos azules y actitud bastante fría y lejana da un suave suspiro observando el reloj.

-mmm…La 1: 30 am, supongo que hoy tampoco volverá…..- se pasa una mano por sus cabellos.

Apaga las luces del bar subiendo las escaleras ya era hora que se tomara un buen descanso, pero antes de eso pasa por la habitación de Denzel y Marlene sonriendo con dulzura al observar sus angelicales rostros dormir los acomoda un poco cubriéndoles de nuevo, se dirige a su cuarto cambiándose de ropa por una cómoda bata de dormir da de nuevo un vistazo por la ventana con algo de ilusión.

-Tifa eres una tonta, no vendrá como siempre, deberías perder las esperanzas de una vez…- se reprime así misma.

Recostándose en su cama cerrando sus ojos trata de encontrar el sueño y un merecido y dejar de pensar en tantas cosas mañana seria un nuevo día y no podía darse el lujo de desvelarse por cierto rubio, cubriéndose con la sabana se mueve un poco abrazando la almohada intentando estar un poco más cómoda. Pero su sueño es interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono sobresaltándola un poco preguntándose quién llamaría a esa horas con resignación se levanta contestando la llamada.

-¿Bueno?...- espera un poco a que contestaran.

- Hola Tifa, jeje siento llamarte a esta hora pero es que- da un suspiro observando cómo decirle lo que iba pedirle.

-Yuffie ¿Qué paso esta vez?- dando un suspiro sabiendo que había hecho algún desastre .

- Eh…etto…bueno no es nada malo, solo que no tengo donde quedarme y estoy en la calle justo ahora, quería saber si podría quedarme con ustedes unos días…- riendo un poco más nerviosa sin querer que le preguntara.

- Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida, solo que tendrás que ayudarme esta vez tengo mucho trabajo mañana- aclarándole los puntos pero sonriendo al imaginarse la expresión de Yuffie.

-AAAAH!! Tif!! Pero qué mala eres conmigo T_T, bueno si ya sabes que te ayudo en lo que puedo y no hago desastres como la otra vez jejeje- dando un largo suspiro- Bueno Cloud puede venir a buscarme?- pregunta como cualquier cosa.

Quedando callada por un largo momento apretando el teléfono. –No…el aun no vuelve a casa…ya sabes cómo es….- sonando normal

-Ah! Si cierto…lo siento Tif, no debí preguntar- un poco preocupada por su amiga.

-No te preocupes estoy bien, debe de estarse quedando en la iglesia- sonando aun normal pero aun con el teléfono apretado.

-Vale, te creo entonces te dejo tratare de llegar como pueda y disculpa las molestias- un poco apenada

-No es molestia, tranquila te esperare despierta hasta que llegues no te preocupes- sonriendo para sí misma.

- Ok!, en unas pocas horas ya estoy haya y ánimos Tif, castigaremos al chocobo ese por desaparecerse – en tono de broma solo cuelga aun un tanto preocupada por su amiga.

-…No preocuparme y tener ánimos, es lo que siempre intento hacer…- pasándose una mano desde la cara hasta el cabello.

Baja de nuevo al bar prendiendo solo una luz, algo pensativa solo pone hacer algo de café sirviéndoselo y sentándose en la barra a mirar un punto muerto de la habitación, perdiéndose poco a poco en sus pensamientos sin notar el ruido de una moto que poco a poco se acercaba a aquel lugar siendo sacada de sus pensamientos al oír la puerta abrirse se le cae la taza de café al verle entrar y observando la hora 3: 30 am.

-Tifa….- Sorprendiéndose un poco al verla ahí, sintiéndose un poco culpable da un suspiro pasándose una mano por el cabello acercándose un poco a ella –No tenias que esperarme…-

-Ah…No te esperaba…- responde suavemente evitando la emoción de volverle a ver en ese lugar luego de una semana de ausencia.

- ¿No me esperabas?...-repite un poco extrañado enarcando una ceja..

- No, espero a Yuffie, de nuevo tiene problemas…- sonriendo como siempre suele hacerlo.

- Ya veo…- mirándola por un momento para luego acercarse un poco más agachándose para recoger los vidrios de la taza rota al mismo tiempo que ella.

-Déjalo así, fue mi descuido yo lo limpio – sin mirarlo y recogiendo los pedazos de vidrio sin querer tocando sus manos y sintiendo su corazón volcarse de un golpe evitando que se reflejara el pequeño rubor de sus mejillas.

Sonriendo muy ligeramente al ver el gesto – No te preocupes…puedo ayudar en esto…- sintiéndose un poco mal por si ausencia…

Ella solo niega con la cabeza recogiendo todo los trozos botándolos y luego tomar una un trapo para limpiar el suelo, volviendo a la normalidad luego de haber terminando con el pequeño incidente.

-Tifa…quiero hablarte de algo…- un poco más serio de lo normal.

-No tienes que decírmelo ya lo sé…- sonriéndole con un ligero toque de tristeza.

- Ya veo, debí imaginármelo…entonces con respecto a eso- mirándola y apretando un poco su puño.

- No tengo ningún problema…era de esperarse, aun puedes vivir aquí…es tu casa…y Denzel te a extrañado mucho- sonriéndole aun de la misma manera.

-Gracias…también le eh extrañado bastante- sonriéndole ligeramente más amplio acercando su mano a su mejilla dándole una suave caricia.

-No, agradezcas de alguna forma somos tu familia- mirándole y disfrutando su suave caricia.

El silencio inunda la habitación por completo dejándolos solo al habla de sus ojos, el deposita un suave beso en su frente abrazándola suavemente, la joven cierra sus ojos escarlatas evitando la suaves lagrimas que comenzaban a amenazar con salir "Es algo que sabias que pasaría…No tienes por qué llorar".

Durando así por varios minutos que hubiera deseando en el fondo de su corazón que fueran eternos pero siendo más que consiente que nunca que eso no podría llegar a pasar, pero lo guardaría como uno de sus recuerdos más preciados.

-Me quedare unas 2 semanas más…gracias por entenderme…-soltándola suavemente y aun sonriéndole de la misma manera.

- Para eso son los amigos- secando sus lágrimas y sonriéndole como siempre suele hacerlo demostrando felicidad aun que su corazón se comenzaba a romper y hacer polvo.

En un largo momento de silencio al momento del oji-azul intentar volver a hablar se escuchan varios toquidos insistentes en la puerta Tifa al ver esto solo ríe ligeramente abriendo la puerta.

-Bienvenida a Casa Yuffie- sonriéndole tratando de estar normal e ocultando su verdadero estado emocional.

- aaf!! Que frio hace haya fuera!! Casi me muero de una hipotermia!! – exagerando un poco mira a Cloud – Ah vaya veo que te me adelantaste Cloud- sonriendo y tomando una taza de cage para calentarse un poco más.

- Si, acabo de llegar…- sin querer hablar mucho – ire a dormir buenas noches…- despidiéndose solo sube dejándolas solas.

-Buenas noches…- mirando un poco triste como se marchaba.

-aaah que rico! Esto es lo que necesitaba para tener una buena dosis de sueño- sonriendo la mira –Tif ¿Qué paso ahora?-

-Nada…solo volvió por unos días más…toma la habitación de siempre tengo algo de sueño, buenas noches Yuffie- sonriéndole y subiendo a su habitación.

-af! Aquí me huele a gato encerrado y averiguare luego que le hizo ese chocobo a Tif si no lo hago me dejo de llamar! La gran ninja Yuffie Kisaragi!" dándose unos golpes en el corazón con orgullo – pero ahora esta linda chica tiene sueño!!- solo sube rápidamente y tumbándose en la cama.

Mientras que en la habitación de Tifa solo cierra la puerta sentándose en su cama y abrazándose las piernas llora en silencio por un largo rato, para luego secarse las lagrimas y ver el anillo que tenia es su mano izquierda con el logo de Cloud el Wolf.

-No podre quedarme tan siquiera con este recuerdo…ya que todo fue una ilusión una eterna y momentánea ilusión…mi felicidad efímera….y esta es mi dolorosa comprensión…para el hombre que amo…- susurra para sí misma quitándose la sortija con una sola cosa en mente regresársela a su legitimo dueño, para ser entregada a la persona para quien realmente fue hecha…….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno ¿Qué tal? Espero que me den su opinión del capítulo se que estuvo algo triste pero hay muchas sorpresas solo si les advierto si tengo Review me basta con unos 2 solo quiero su más sincera opinión sobre si les gusta o no acepta esta versión, bastante diferente de ellos y más que nada de la historia un poco más típica se las he hecho con mucho cariño y para mi es importante saber si quieren seguir leyéndola o no pueden mandarme msj a mi correo o sus review las dos son validas para mí que estén muy bien yo me despido depende de su respuesta en mas o menso 2 o 3 días tienen la conti bye bye!!**

**PD: y esta corta para no revelar mucho muhajajaja XDDDDD los demás epis si serán más de 5 pags en world xau!!**

**ATTE: Rinitif-Angel**


	2. Dificil Desición

**Los personajes de final fantasy VII no me pertenecen léase Square-enix**

**Hola lamento la tardanza waa que bien que me hayan dejado Reviews bueno ya saben cada capi deben dejarme por lo menos 2 R&R para continuarlo eh XD vale nos vemos disfruten el capi ah y bueno el tiempo del fic es en base a FFAC pero no me dirijo por la historia exactamente ya verán XD hare muchos vuelcos bastante raros y locos XD en fin ya les dejo leer xau!!**

**Aclaraciones**

-……………..- Diálogos

"…………**." Pensamientos **

"…_No estoy segura….." _**Lecturas**

"**- ………-"Recuerdos**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--Difícil Decisión—**

El sol brillaba en una fresca mañana tocando con varios rayos la tez nívea de Tifa despertándola lentamente, ella sin mucho ánimos solo se remueve un poco más en la cama deseando dormir un poco más, pero el insistente sol logra levantarla finalmente logrando que se sentara sobre la cama.

-Amaneció más rápido de lo que quería…- da un largo suspiro paseando un de sus mano por su largos cabellos azabaches – Es hora de comenzar la rutina –sonríe para sí misma al intentar animarse.

En un rápido y ágil movimientos se levanta de la cama y la acomoda por completo observando de nuevo aquella sortija que se había quitando en la madrugada negando con la cabeza –Nada de pensar tonterías- se regaña así misma guardándola en un cajón de su tocador.

Un poco más decidida solo se da una larga ducha relajante saliendo y ya lista para un nuevo día bajando al bar comenzando a hacer el desayuno, sin notar unos pasos que se acercaban hacia ella solo sigue en su tarea sacando unos cuantos platos apaga la comida y comienza a servirla.

-Buenos días Tifa- habla una voz algo grave y ya familiar para la pelinegra.

Volteando a verlo y sonriendo –Buenos días Berret, ya doy tu plato- volteándose de nuevo y siguiendo con su tarea.

-Tranquila no hay prisa hoy trabajo más tarde, me encargare de despertar a Marlene y Denzel para que bajen – mirándola un poco dubitativo

-Si muchas gracias por ayudarme con ellos ya casi termino aquí- responde ya con los 6 platos servidos, arregla un poco una mesa y coloca todo en su sitio, sentándose y esperando por los demás.

Luego de un largo rato de haber desayunado todos Yuffie se ofrece a recoger los platos y lavarlos un poco a regañadientes por Barret causándole un poco de gracia a los dos niños y a Tifa que solo limpia las mesa para abrir el bar pero antes de eso.

-¿Entonces Barret te los llevaras?- pregunta sin mucha confianza

-Si, Tif no tengo mucho que hacer y quiero llevarlos a cierta parte que les gustara – dice con el seño fruncido porque dudara de el

-Está bien, no te enojes-sonríe acercándose a los niños se inclina un poco depositando un beso en su mejillas y acariciándoles un poco sus cabellos –pórtense bien aun que de vez en cuando háganle una travesura – les dice con una sonrisa y guiñándoles un ojo

-Si eso haremos- responden ambos al unisorio

-Aun que nos harás falta Tifa-un poco triste

-Si no es lo mismo si no vas tú-

-Vamos niños no se pongan así, hagamos algo mañana los saco a comer algo fuera y jugar un rato ¿vale? – sonriéndoles sin gustarle verlos triste.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- un poco emocionada

- Si lo prometes no puedes faltar a eso eh?- igualmente algo emocionado aun que aun algo triste

-Si ¿Cuándo les he mentido? Anden vayan a divertirse los veo más tarde –sonriéndoles y empujándole un poco

-Jajaja Vamos niños – dándoles un empujoncito hacia su auto- y tu holgazana mas te vale ayudar en algo mientras estas aquí- amenaza a Yuffie con su tono característico

-Hey! Ya déjame! La ayudare viejo gruñón ya lárgate! –sacándole la lengua un poco molesta, Barret solo ríe y sale de ahí.

-Ya Yuffie no le prestes atención, Sabes que solo está jugando-riendo un poco.

-Si ya se, ya se –bufando un algo molesta

Tifa solo la observa con una sonrisa abriendo el bar finalmente colocándose detrás de la barra esperando que se comenzara a llenar, solo limpia unas cuantas copas mira lo aburrida que se encontraba Yuffie sonríe ligeramente – Eh Yuffie por que no me vas a comprar algunas cosas que necesito- mostrándole un papel.

Dando un saltito para colocarse de pie se acerca hacia ella – Haber – quitándole la lista que había sacado –Si yo lo compro es mejor que estar aquí mirando la nada! –un poco exasperada.

-jeje por eso te lo digo ve a comprármelo por favor y ten – sacándose un poco de dinero y dándoselo- y si te puedes quedar con el cambio- mirándola con gesto de sin remedio

-¡AAH! Gracias Tif sabía que me dejarías, vengo en un rato! No te diviertas sin mi eh! – Guardándose el dinero contenta luego se detiene dando una vuelta para verla de nuevo- Oye, pero parte de esto es para una fiesta no? – algo distraída.

-Si, Aeris llega dentro de 2 días y pensé en darle la bienvenida – Comenta con una gran sonrisa

-Ah ¿enserio? Si que teníamos sin verla luego de que despertara- sonriendo por un momento luego preocupándose- Eh Tif pero si ella ya vuelve en definitiva…Cloud…-sin terminar la frase.

-No, hay problema es que ah estado con ella desde que despertó además ella como tu son mis mejores amigas – sonriendo siendo sincera.

- Eso lo se Tif…pero…-pensativa luego reaccionando- EH AH! ¡¿COMO QUE SABIAS QUE ESTABA CON ELLA?! – algo alterada.

Un poco sorprendida por su reacción acomoda unas copas a un lado – Cálmate Yuffie, Si lo sabia no es la gran cosa, además todos sabemos que el la quiere y mientras ambos estén felices todo está bien- Sin alterarse.

-No sé, cómo puedes estar tan tranquila…Aun que en tarado de Vincent es algo parecido…-dando un largo suspiro- Ya no se qué hacer para que me deje de ver como una niñita-molesta

Sonriendo y un poco agradecida que dejara el tema-Yuffie ánimos deberás ser paciente ah pasado por muchas cosas y ahora es que está siendo un poco más expresivo con todos nosotros- sirviéndole un zumo de naranja y deslizándolo por la barra.

Tomándolo y bebiéndolo de un golpe-¡Bah! No es escusa arg tarado, en fin iré a comprarte lo que me pediste! – sonriendo de nuevo animada solo sale del bar tarareando.

La dulce chica de cabellos azabaches, suspira y sonríe ante las reacciones de su pequeña amiga atendiendo los pocos clientes que entraban al bar, distrayendo su mente con cualquier detalle trivial no deseaba pensar en nada que pudiera herirla aun que ya sabía que había decidido algo y esta vez no había marcha atrás, era lo mejor para ella y el acabar con toda esperanza y luchar solo por seguir aquella amistad que siempre habían tenido a pensar de todo.

Pasada la mañana un tanto ocupada y animada al ver todas las personas que se acercaban a tomarse un trago o comer algo al atender a los últimos clientes de ese media día distraída lavando unos platos no escucha un par de paso que se acercan y se detienen ante la puerta de la cocina.

-Ya me voy Tifa, quizá vuelva en la noche o si no hasta mañana- menciona cierto rubio distante.

Un poco sorprendida pero controlando su expresión le mira y sonríe- Eso supuse, mándale mis saludos a Aeris- seca sus manos y le señala un paquete – ahí tienes algo de comida para ambos, dile que espero verla pronto- tomando el paquete se acerca a él dándosela – Ah casi lo olvido, también dale esto ya que es de ella y le encantara tenerlo-

Sonríe con cierta melancolía saca una cajita color azul cerrándola en la mano de él con fuerza mirándole por un momento a los ojos que le pareció eterno, alejando sus mano suave pero rápidamente igual que su mirada ámbar de sus ojos zafiros.

-Yo se lo diré, gracias por la comida- sonríe levemente y con algo de curiosidad abre la cajita quedándose algo sorprendido al ver que era la sortija del Wolf-………Tifa….No…es tuya…¿Por qué?- con algo de incredulidad en la voz.

-Cloud…- mirándole de nuevo con esa misma mirada melancólica pero decidida- La Acepte esa vez…teniendo una leve esperanza que realmente fuera una oportunidad…pero fue una mentira-secando una lagrima antes de que saliera, sonriendo ligeramente al ver que apretaba un puño-La dueña de ella siempre ha sido Aeris y realmente quiero que la tenga…-cerrando sus ojos solo da un suave beso en su mejilla..-Se feliz…es mi único deseo- abriendo de nuevo sus ojos llorosos –Hasta pronto- pasándole por un lado para atender una pareja que entraba con su semblante de nuevo sonriente **"Vete, lo que duele no mata...solo te hace más fuerte"**.

-Tifa…-susurra débilmente apretando más su puño cerrando la cajita y guardándosela .**"Este Anillo siempre fue para ti…pero gracias…" **reprimiendo sus deseos de abrazarla le pasa por un lado sin dedicarle ni una mirada más, desapareciendo entre la gente.

Una larga jornada de trabajado acaba de terminar en el bar del Séptimo Cielo, luego de una triste despedida, llega una noche tranquila Tifa decide cerrar temprano se encontraba realmente exhausta aun que complacida por el trabajo de ese día y la ayuda de Yuffie quien la estaba ayudando extrañamente de buena gana esta vez.

Transcurrieron alegremente 3 días llenos de poco trabajo y una dos salidas programadas ante la poco clientela y la insistencia de los niños aunada a la de Yuffie y diversión de Barret, 2 divertidos días que ayudaron a Tifa a estar despejada de sus pensamientos aun que aun algo triste por lo ocurrido y la dolorosa decisión tomada por su parte ya no había marcha atrás, pero a pesar de sus alegres días sus noches eran realmente tormentosas, al estar sola no podía seguir fingiendo y lo sabia mejor que nadie, pero pasando esas noches reflexivas ayudándola a ver que había sido lo correcto y no había nada que reprocharse.

Pensando positivamente llega la esperada noche que darían la bienvenida a una vieja amiga Aeris que había vuelto a la vida milagrosamente un motivo de reunión de todos los ex miembros de Avalanch una pequeña fiesta privada esa noche Tifa cerro el bar más temprano que de costumbre se había arreglando un poco más de lo normal solo viste un largo pero sencillo vestido color negro que se ciñe un poco a su buena figura y con una abertura hasta su rodilla en la pierna izquierda dejándose el cabello suelto con ligeras ondulaciones, añade al final un ligero brillo a sus labios sonriente solo baja a esperar que comenzaran allegar todos.

-Tif waaaa todo nos quedo súper lindo!!- emocionada observando la decoración

-Tifa Si, es una ocasión especial – sonriendo animada por su entusiasmo

-Neh Crees que de verdad me veo bien en este vestido? –un tanto incomoda, observándose en el espejo era un lindo vestido de tiros color rosa pálido con una hermosa falda corta en cascada dándole más movilidad y en un delicado y muy sutil maquillaje.

-Yuffie, Si te vez muy bien además ese vestido te da movilidad estas muy hermosa seguro llamaras su atención-sonriéndole para darle ánimos

Solo suspira fuertemente para sonreírle –Eso espero odio los vestidos pero debo admitir que este es muy cómodo comparado con otros que eh tenido –contenta

-Si por algo te había dicho aquella vez que lo compraras- dándole un zumo de naranja- ah y recuerda no tomas nada de bebidas fuertes por favor-

-Ya lo sé- tomando un poco del Zumo-No soy una niña pero ah no me controlo con algo fuerte…aparte odio con el dolor de cabeza que despierto la mañana siguiente-tumbándose sobre una silla.

-Ya los podrás soportar solo deberás aprender poco a poco – tomando un poco de vino que tenía en una copa.

Un corto momento de silencio entre las dos oyen unos pasos de las escaleras dejando ver a Barret solo con un buen pantalón de vestir u una camisa manga larga color crema.

-Barret que "elegante"- se burla sin compasión

-Cierra el pico mocosa, que más se aplica el dicho a ti de **aun que la mona se viste de seda mona se queda**-ríe con ganas

-Chicos no vayan a pelear los dos están bien. Y agradezco el esfuerzo por ponerte esta ropa aun que no te guste- sonriéndole.

-¡Bah! Pura envidia! Pero si es un milagro verle así – sonríe con malicia

Ignorándola con toda intención- ¿a qué hora llegan los demás?- preguntándole a Tifa – por cierto te ves muy bien Tif – guiñándole el ojo sonriendo un poco bromista.

-Gracias Barret- riendo ligeramente-Vincent, ya no debe tardar Cid me dijo que se tardaría un poco vendrá con Shera, y Cloud y Aeris igual tardaran- dejando la copa en la mesa

- Ese Cid, siempre haciéndose esperar- dando un suspiro- y el niño bonito de Cloud es un caso perdido- tomando una cerveza para destaparla y dándole un buen trago.

Un poco molesta por ser ignorada – Eh no me ignoren! Y si ya que esperemos! O hagamos la fiesta entre nosotros! –

Escuchando en ese momento el toque de la puerta.-A ese debe ser Vincent iré a abrir – colocándose de pie solo abre la puerta- Bienvenido Vincent tiempo sin verte –sonriendo y dándole paso.

-Buenas noches Tifa –mirándole por un momento pero desviándola –Te vez bien…-susurra suavemente al entrar observando a Barret y Yuffie- Buenas noches-

Un poco sorprendida por su alago-Gracias Vincent…lo mismo digo de ti…-susurra un tanto apenada pero luego reponiéndose solo cierra de nuevo y volviendo a su lugar.

-Buenas Noches Vinnie!! Siempre tan puntual- sonriendo y observando su vestimenta un traje de color negro y corbata de seda roja muy bien diseñado y una ligera cinta amarada su cabello haciendo que luciera mas su porte de misterio y seriedad **"kyaa! Esta muy guapo…pero ni me dedico una mirada…"**

-Eres el primero en llegar, ahora a esperar por lo demás –mostrándole una cerveza- ¿quieres una?-

-Una no hará daño de momento-quitándose el saco colocándolo en el respaldo de la silla aceptando la cerveza toma un trago

"**Yuffie se ve algo desanimada…debe tener paciencia" –**Cid es el más próximo a llegar, Cloud y Aeris aun no se – un poco pensativa

-Se tardaran un poco hacia el este y noroeste no se ve muy buen clima- la mira por un momento.

-Si eso me comentaron tengamos algo de paciencia- desviando la mirada y tomando más de su vino –Los niños se durmieron finalmente? – refiriéndose a Barret.

-Así es dieron algo de lucha pero al final lo hicieron – sonriendo al recordándolo tomando otro trago de su bebida.

-Pondré algo de música mientras esperamos- tomando un CD y colocándolo a un volumen moderado y tarareando la canción tratando de pasar el mal rato.

-Buena Elección por primera vez Yuffie- se burla un poco.

-Arg ya cállate Barret- volviendo a lo suyo mirando de reojo a Vincent de vez en cuando.

-No hay remedio con ustedes dos- dando un largo suspiro. **"Espero que no tarden mucho…solo quiero terminar de convencerme que esto es lo mejor…"**

Observando las pocas cervezas que quedaban frías -Iré por mas cajas al depósito ya vuelvo- bajando al sótano.

-Ah Alcholico!- le grita mientras miraba los Cds – voy por mis Cds estos que tienes aquí me deprimen! –exagerando un poco solo sube las escaleras.

-Está bien..- pasándose una mano por su cabello, esperando con paciencia.

Notando que ya no traía el anillo y su expresión melancólica.-¿Más problemas con Cloud?- susurra en voz muy baja.

"**¿Qué?...oí mal…¿verdad?"**- eh ¿Por qué piensas en eso?- aun extrañada y ligeramente incomoda.

-Ya no traes su anillo- señalando su mano izquierda vacía mirándola fijamente.-nunca te lo quitabas…-

-Ah…si se lo devolví…ya era hora de hacerlo—un poco más incómoda.

-Ya Veo…Ella ah vuelto y pensaste que sería lo correcto- sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

-Sí, es lo mejor…-desviando la mirada sintiéndose incapaz de hacerle frente.

-Y haces esto, por no defraudar su amistad e intentado convencerte que es lo correcto…- intensificando su mirada en ella.

Un poco sorprendida por sus palabras-Si…¿Cómo puedes saber eso?- mirándole finalmente abrumándole la intensidad de su mirada.

-Viví hace muchos años algo parecido…e entiendo lo que sientes- sin dejar de mirarla de la misma manera.

-No sabía…-desviando un poco la mirada.

-Lo sé, no acostumbro hablar de él…-sonriéndole ligeramente-Pero no pienses el **si él es feliz yo también lo seré**…es una gran mentira-

- Vincent…mejor dejemos el tema por favor…-

- Lamento si te abrume…solo pensé que…no es justo para ti todo esto…-

"**¿Por qué me dices esto?" –** Te agradezco que trates de ayudarme…tendré en cuenta tus palabras…- sonríe ligeramente volviendo a desviar la mirada.

-Tifa realmente pienso que Cloud es un idiota por dejarte ir…-menciona inesperadamente, mirándole fijamente aun.

El asombro de la morena fue tal que no pudo más que mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos ante sus palabras y fija mirada durando así en silencio por unos 3 largos minutos hasta que por fin se repone un poco.

-Yo no pensé….. que- siendo interrumpida por la aparición repentina de Yuffie.

-Ya volví!!-con una paca de Cds en la mano bastante contenta colocando uno.

-Ah que bien Yuffie- sonríe un poco más calmada.

-Si estos son mejores que los que tenias aquí – cambiando la música suave por una mas rítmica.

-Si suena bien – mirándola por un momento desviando la mirada ligeramente para encontrarse con una mirada escarlata fija en ella. **"Deja de mirarme por favor…no debería sentirme tan rara" **Desviando rápidamente la mirada logrando ver por un instante una ligera sonrisa de su parte sin estar muy segura de haberlo visto en realidad.

Siendo sacada de sus pensamientos súbitamente ante la voz de Yuffie –Ah ¿Qué decías Yuffie? –sonriendo en modo de disculpa.

-Que Cid llamo que estaba a punto de llegar junto con Cloud e Aeris ¿en qué pensabas? –mirándola con perspicacia.

-En nada en especial…Que bien que ya lleguen ya era hora – colocándose de pie –iré por algo de hielo a la cocina ya vuelvo- caminando hacia ella tratando de pensar con coherencia.

-Mm, si que se ve extraña…-mira a Vincent- ¿hablaron de algo mientras estaban solos?- un poco molesta.

-De nada importante en realidad- con su semblante inalterable tomando el último sorbo de cerveza. **"Discúlpame, pero no es algo que puedas saber ahora".**

-Sí, como digas- sin creerle del todo.

Llegando en ese momento Barret con 2 cajas de cerveza -¿Dónde está Tifa? – preguntando algo extrañado.

-En la cocina fue por hielo- observando las cajas- neh si que se quieren poner ebrios verdad-quejándose un poco.

-Calla mocosa no somos tan débiles en este sentido como crees, ahora las pondré a enfriar- abriendo un refrigerados guardando todas las botellas ahí, escuchando a su vez que llamaban a la puerta.

- ¡Siii! Ya llegaron! Yo abro- con mucho entusiasmo abre la puerta – Hey ya era hora monton de impuntuales!- regañándoles.

-Ya calla mocosa y deja pasar – responde Cid un poco de mal humor y botando un cigarrillo de su boca.

-Cid no seas tan amargado por favor- sonríe una mujer algo mayor de ojos y cabellos castaños.

-Bah- restándole importancia solo pasa mirando a Barret- Hey denme una – dice de manera de saludo refiriéndose un cerveza.

-Hola Cid- responde el pelinegro dándole una.

-arg Viejo amargado- dice molesta mirando a Cloud acercarse- Vaya! Si que se habían tardado y se supone que la fiesta es para ti Aeris – sonriéndole.

-jeje Si disculpa es culpa mía quise traer algunas flores para Tifa- sonriendo muy jovialmente una hermosa joven de tez blanca ojos verdes y cabellos del color del caramelo.

-Una hora no fue mucho- responde el rubio mirando adentro observando que no estaba Tifa- ¿Dónde está?-susurra.

Sonriendo y con picardía **"Qué bien, si nota su ausencia esto es genial jijiji"** –Esta en la cocina ya sale – empujándoles dentro del bar cerrando la puerta de nuevo tras de sí.

-¿Tardara mucho? Tengo muchos deseos de verla – sonríe la ojiverde.

-Nop, solo esa buscando algo de hielo- mirándola mejor- Hey quítate eso no hace frio – refiriéndose a Aeris y la ves a Cloud.

Ambos quitándose sus abrigos, el iba en un impecable traje azul marino, camisa blanca, y una corbata de color gris oscuro, mientras que ella usaba un vestido rosa en corte de vaporosas ajustado al contorno de su cintura y busto sin tiro y una falda larga hasta los tobillos corte colonial, su cabello recogido en un suave moño alto con algunos mechones caídos dándole un ligero toque descuidado pero elegante y un muy ligero maquillaje.

-Entonces iré a ayudarla-sonriendo y hiendo a la cocina.

-Cloud…-saluda Vincent sin mucha emoción en la voz.

-Hola Vincent, tiempo sin verte- mirándole muy ligeramente extrañado.

-Si han sido varios meses…-

-Si, ¿resolviste tus problemas?-

-Un poco, pero hay uno al que no voy a evitar ahora- apoyándose de su mano mirando el vaso en su mano algo pensativo.

-Comprendo…hay unos problemas que no se pueden evitar-

- Así es pero, ¿Tu ya te has decidido?…-tomando un trago

Bajando la mirada y apretando un puño –Si aun que ella no pareció afectarle mucho…-

-No creo que sea así, pero ya ah pasado por mucho y decidió darse por vencida…-mirándole fijamente.

-Ya lo sé…y no me siento en capacidad de reclamarle nada…pero lo que siento hacia Aeris es más fuerte que yo…-

-Entiendo…pero debes dejarla ir…y seguir lo que siempre has querido y no seguir hiriendo a Tifa de esa manera- tomando otro trago.

-Créeme que lo sé mejor que nadie, pero…siempre ah sido un gran apoyo para mi saber que siempre me espera con una de esas dulces sonrisas- dando un ligero golpe a la pared pero disimuladamente.

-Eres un idiota Cloud…por haberla déjalo ir-mirándole con cierta severidad-solo te diré una cosa más, luchare por ella...te guste o no.- con voz ligeramente dura y mirada más severa.

La sorpresa por estas palabras departe del moreno hacia el rubio lo deja en un shock momentáneo parpadeando un par de veces para asimilarlo Cloud aprieta el puño, mientras Vincent seguía observándolo fijamente sin inmutarse ante su reacción.

-¿Estas acaso gastándome una broma?- pregunta con incredulidad.

-No…Es la verdad y prefiero decírtelo ahora que actuar de una forma, traicionera…-dejando el vaso sobre la mesa mirándole de nuevo- Tu has decido ya a quien quieres realmente…y ella decidió dejarte ir consiente desde un principio de tus sentimientos hacia ella y Aeris, pero ahora vio que era una lucha perdida y te devolvió lo único que me evitaba decidirme finalmente-

- ¿De qué hablas?- un poco alterado.

-De que ella te devolvió lo único que significaba que aun estaba atada a ti…el anillo-

-¿Te lo dijo?- con incredulidad en la voz aun medio alterado.

-No, yo mismo lo note-mirándole -Déjala libre, merece tener una compañía y ser feliz de verdad…al igual que tu lo serás con la persona que siempre has escogido por encima de todos- siendo un poco duro – Piénsalo- susurra observando solo un par de ojos marrones que se había percatado de la pequeña charla, mirando el resto de los invitados viendo que seguían absortos en sus platicas.

---------------------------------------------

Tifa picando un poco de hielo echándole a varios vasos para sacarlos absorta en sus pensamientos **" Sus palabras siguen dando vueltas en mi cabeza…pero tiene mucha razón, es hora de pensar en mi…"**

-¡Tifa!- llama la voz de la ojiverde a su mejor amiga que tanto tiempo sin ver muy emocionada solo la abraza muy sonriente.

- Aeris! Que gusto verte de nuevo- sonriendo igualmente respondiéndole al abrazo.

Separándose de ella e mirándola – Yo digo lo mismo, muchas gracias por la comida del otro día-

-No hay de que me alegra verte de nuevo y Bienvenida de Nuevo – sonriendo más ampliamente.

-¡Gracias de verdad gracias! Por la comida y esta linda Bienvenida! –muy sonriente

-De nada de verdad, todos necesitábamos reunirnos de nuevo-

-Si a que alegría verles a todos de nuevo, solo espero que Zack despierte pronto, Rufus de verdad se ve arrepentido por lo ocurrido-

-Así es, aun que todos aun tenemos nuestras dudas pero ya veremos – sonriéndole.

-Si aun que del lugar que los vigilaba y cuidaba a todos también me sentía feliz, pero no me arrepiento de volver a la vida –contenta.

-No abría por que arrepentirse, bueno nada de charlas tristes tenemos que celebrar – tomando los vasos con hielo para colocarlos en una bandeja.

-Déjame ayudare con eso- tomando otra bandeja y colocando mas vasos con hielo.

-No hay necesidad de ayudarme enserio-

-Nada de "no" – sonriéndole mas ampliamente- vengo a ayudarles y recuperar estos 2 años de ausencia-

-Entiendo, está bien puedes ayudarme- sonriendo igual.

-Por cierto Tif…¿ya no te importa?-pregunta suavemente- quiero decir…eso era tuyo…porque…yo aun puedo hacerme a un lado…-dice con sinceridad.

Apretado la bandeja en sus manos la mira –No…Tu siempre has sido su motor, conquistaste su corazón mejor que yo- sonriéndole con cierto dolor pero decidida – Yo siempre seré la eterna amiga incondicional y deseo que tu tengas eso…ya que ese símbolo es el más importante para el- reprimiendo su dolor – es una difícil decisión pero es algo que ya eh pensado desde hace mucho tiempo y no hay marcha atrás- sonando más decidida en sus palabras totalmente firme y sin titubeos.

-Tifa…-sonriendo muy ampliamente agradecida y con los ojos llorosos- te prometo que lo cuidare y tratare de hacerlo más feliz- secando sus lagrimas.

-Estoy segura de ello, anda vamos que ya deben querer comenzar a comer y seguir tomando un poco mas – secando una lagrima sale de la cocina colocando la bandeja en una mesa- Bienvenidos, Cid, Shera y Cloud, me alegro que hayan llegado todos ahora a disfrutar de nuestra pequeña fiesta vale?- sonriendo con el semblante más feliz que podía poner.

-Ya era hora se han tardado en la cocina- se queja un poco Barret.

-La verdad que si se han tardado yo quiero un zumo bien frio! – ligeramente molesta.

-Yo uno de esos especiales bien fríos que solo tú sabes hacer – sonríe Cid dirigiéndose a Tifa.

-jajaja claro, claro ya los hago- muy sonriente.

Transcurriendo una velada tranquila a pesar de varios flujos de pensamientos confusos y otras confesiones, todo el grupo de viejos amigos reunidos disfruta de su fiesta privada entre bromas, peleas típicas entre ciertos miembros que ya era como costumbre antes cada uno divirtiéndose a su manera mientras cierta chica dulce sin poderlo evitar mirada de reojo en ciertos cortos momentos cierta mirada escarlata que la tenía un poco confusa y la hacía sentir diferente y viva alas ves aun sin poder explicárselo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Qué tal? :3 que les pareció el capi mucho más largo de lo normal lo se me inspire y es como 2 capis en uno ya que me tarde en hacerlo pero valió la pena ¿o no? Recuerden que sus reviews son importantes si quieren el siguiente capítulo eh y cualquier sugerencia idea o que les gustaría que pasara será muy bien recibida pero eso si nada de caras bombas ni insultos eh U_U, este capi como ven se revelaron muchas más cosas aun que sigue el misterios muajajaja!!! Bueno ya les dejo espero sus r&r estas advertidos ¬.¬ xD**

**Bueno Ja ne!! **


	3. Un dulce Beso bajo Penumbras

**Los personajes de final fantasy VII no me pertenecen léase Square-enix**

**Hola a todos jajaja no se cómo ya ni disculparme pero al leer sus mensajes de verdad me animaron un montón a seguir con este fanfic almafuerte y hino-senpai gracias por sus mensajes este capítulo va para ustedes realmente si no hubiera leído sus mensajes esto se quedaría hasta aquí y como estoy inspirada, y siento haber dejarlo esto abandonado pero en fin si lo terminare igual de Dark Secret haber si termino el capitulo jeje bueno en estos días estaré actualizando dependiendo de ver si están pendientes U_U bueno les dejo el capitulo! **

**PD: es raro no que una persona suba dos actuaz a la vez xD creo que debe ser inspiración jajajaj! **

**Aclaraciones**

-…..- Diálogos

"…**." Pensamientos **

"…_No estoy segura….." _**Lecturas**

"**- …-"Recuerdos**

**-****Un nuevo comienzo o ¿más problemas?—**

Terminada la alegre reunión entre viejos amigos casi al amanecer todos se acomodan como pueden las pocas habitaciones vacías que aun quedaban en el séptimo cielo, Yuffie compartía habitación con Barret ya que este les había cedido su habitación a Shera y Cid, Aeris en la de Cloud sin obviarlo a él, quien aun le rondaban las palabras del moreno con cierta molestia sin poder conciliar el sueño a pesar de lo cansado que se encontraba, mientras el moreno descansaba en el sofá del bar usando su brazo de almohada mirando hacia techo.

Tifa apagando las ultimas luces del pasillo entra en su cuarto agotada completamente tanto emocional como físicamente , despojándose de aquel apretado vestido se coloca su pijama despeinándose un poco de recuesta en su cama cerrando sus ojos por un rato sin poder dormirse aun pensando en las palabras de Vincent ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan rara ante eso? Diablos ya le daba muchas vueltas al asunto pero por alguna extraña razón aquella sensación lograba disuadir el inmenso dolor que le causaba decirle adiós a su gran amor.

-Tifa…ahora no puedes dormir pensando en eso ¿pero quién te entiende?- se reprocha a sí misma- se supone que solo yo…pero ni eso- frustrada.

Por más vueltas que diera en su cama no podía dormir del todo harta de esta situación pasándose una mano por el cabello se levanta de la cama bajando sin hacer mucho ruido hasta la cocina un vaso de leche caliente la ayudaría a dormir o eso esperaba sin percatarse de la presencia el moreno en el lugar aun en la oscuridad toma el vaso de leche caliente saliendo a sentarse en una de la sillas bebiendo un poco.

-¿No puedes dormir?- susurra desde el sofá, sorprendiendo a la morena que voltea para verlo.

-Vincent…No, no puedo dormir y tu ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que dormirías con los niños-

-No quise despertarlos…- sentándose y mirándola fijamente.

-Ya veo…disculpa por despertarte, ya me voy – terminando de tomarse la leche se levanta. Siendo detenida pos unas fuertes pero suaves manos – Que... ¿Qué pasa? –encontrándose con la profunda mirada escarlata.

-Quédate un poco más…- susurra aun sin soltarla e acercándose un poco más a ella sin separar la mirada de sus ojos.

- …¿Acaso quieres hablar de algo?- susurra sonriendo ligeramente nerviosa por su cercanía.

-Hay muchas cosas, que me gustaría decirte….pero supongo que debe ser en su momento…- en voz tan suave como el terciopelo subiendo una de sus manos hacia su mejilla acariciándola con suma suavidad-¿Te darás una nueva oportunidad?-

Tomándola por sorpresa aquella pregunta perdiéndose un poco en aquellos ojos escarlata logra susurrar- Todos merecemos ser felices alguna vez…..-

- Ya es hora, que ambos demos ese paso…- acercándose más a ella besa suavemente su mejilla, apartando su mano de su rostro para acariciar un mechón de su cabello sintiendo lo suave y sedoso que era, suspira con un ligero temblor del cuerpo de la morena.

Quien cierra sus ojos era la primera vez que sentía aquel tacto gentil y suave, escapándosele una solitaria lágrima al desear que aquel dulce tacto hubiese sido de ese testarudo rubio, que sabía que nunca iba a tener y ahora había dejado ir, abre los ojos al sentir como secaba su lágrima.

-No llores, solo quiero que sepas…que no has sido la única en amar en silencio…ahora que has renunciado…puedo decirte esto..- susurrando sin dejar de mirar sus ojos el cual reflejaban la sorpresa e un brillo especial.

-Vincent…yo jamás pensé, ni imagine que…- siendo irrumpida.

Un poco más sorprendida al ser callada por sus suaves pero profundos labios de una manera tan dulce e embriagante por más absurdo que esto le parecía a ella no podía negarse a la dulce sensación que él, le hacía sentir con sus besos deja caer el vaso de sus manos que se rompe en mil pedazos sin importarle este simple detalle, los brazos de el rodean con suavidad su cintura abrazándola con algo de fuerza logrando sonrojarla escapándosele un sutil suspiro de su boca respondiéndole irremediablemente volviéndose cada vez más intenso, enredando sus dedos en la suave e oscura cabellera de él, No sabía qué diablos le había ocurrido no podía ni pensar estaba tan ensimismada en aquella dulce tortura que de pronto le falto el aire a ambos.

Se distanciaron en silencio a unos escasos centímetros el se había negado a soltarla solo respiraban con ciertos jadeos mientras el aire regresaba a sus pulmones con dolorosa calma, la hermosa mujer de cabellos azabaches solo podía mirar a su amigo con un gran rubor en sus mejillas y un brillo especial en sus ojos cafés, que estaban hipnotizados por aquellos ojos escarlatas profundos como jamás los había visto antes ¿Cómo diablos podía sentirse bien? ¿Después de algo así? Solo quería olvidar al idiota de su mejor amigo que había amado toda su vida ¿pero eso que importaba ya? Había besado a unos de sus amigos que tenía algún tiempo sin ver pero ya qué diablos no había marcha atrás ni ninguna escusa por haberle correspondió.

-Lo-¡lo siento! – se excuso la joven para pasarle al lado y encerrarse en su habitación dejándose caer detrás de la puerta, dejando un muy sorprendido Vincent con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios de satisfacción.

-Hasta mañana- susurro él aun con aquella sutil sonrisa en sus labios para recostarse de nuevo en aquel sofá-cama.

Tifa tocaba sus labios con suavidad aun sin asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir ¿Por qué lo hizo? Demonios no se sentía ni una pisca mal por aquello ¿le gusto? No podría ser posible, muchas otras veces habían intentado besarla a la fuerza o incluso propasarse pero siempre se había defendido dándoles una buena paliza pero esto fue diferente algo en su interior se lo decía, el último mes ambos habían sido mes cercanos gracias a que quería ayudar a Yuffie a conquistarlo finalmente pero un momento _"Demonios! No puedo contarle esto a Yuffie"! _¿Con que cara la iba mirar ahora? o incluso a él ¿Cómo debía tratarlo ahora? Muchas preguntas en su cabeza lo que más le sorprendió ahora era que..

-Ya no pienso en el…aun que estén a tan solo dos habitaciones de la mía…no me duele este hecho ¿Por qué?...-lo medito por un largo segundo haciendo un largo bufido se tiro en la cama sonriendo al recordar de nuevo aquel tacto- Demonios Tifa! Sales de un lio para meterte en otro!-se regaña así misma por eso pero no podía evitar sonreír.

Logro dormir plácidamente toda la noche que quedaba descansando finalmente su cansancio psicológico sobre su decisión sobre Cloud ya no le molestaba, incluso era feliz de verlo con quien realmente amaba, pero no sabía que cierto rubio de ojos azules se revolvía en sabanas pensando aun en las palabras de Vincent.

-¿Qué me quiso decir? Y más aun ¿Por qué me molesta tanto?- molesto de no poder dormir se sentó en la cama observando ala ojiverde a su lado dormir plácidamente sonriéndole ligeramente se coloca de pie abriendo la ventana- El aire fresco me hará bien- suspiro cerrando sus ojos quería estar tranquilo pero no podía tenia lo que más había querido en los últimos 2 años y ahora que lo tenía ¿Por qué no estaba satisfecho?

Divagando en sus reflexiones observo el sol salir en el horizonte, había amanecido y no había podido dormir suspiro y entro al baño necesitaba una ducha, mientras que en la habitación de abajo estaba un muy tranquilo hombre de ojos enigmáticos aun con aquella imborrable sonrisa de los labios mientras dormía un poco aun tenia a cierta morena en su mente y su dulce rostro sorprendido por sus propios impulsos que a su parecer no le molestaban para nada "_Poco a poco me acercare a ti…"_se dice mentalmente.

**¿Qué tal? Sé que esta corto pero no quería revelar más las cosas se pondrán muy interesante con estos 3 desde ahora, eso le pasa al chocobo por ser un imbécil U_U bueno espero sus comentarios picar el botoncito de abajo no cuesta nada! Plz dejen sus mensajes si quieren la conti la semana que viene! Ya tengo todo planeado y les aseguro que abra de todo un poco xD! Espero al menos unos 4 Reviews para publicar si no se esperan un poco mas U_U no es por ser mala _ pero quiero saber su opinión! Bueno sin más que decirles me despido! **

**Atte: AnneNox **


End file.
